johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Hubbard
Ben Hubbard is an important character within Johnisdead. He was born in 1990. His father Hank inducted him into the Moon Children at an early age, who later drowned him in 2002. This caused him to Ascend, becoming possessed by Tenebris. He escaped Tenebris in 2011, becoming known as Drowned after fusing with Max. It is implied he is still possessed by Tenebris, though, after being recaptured in 2016. Description Though not much is known about Ben while he was alive, he comes off as a polite, meek young boy. He often appears fearful, which is understandable considering his circumstances. He seems to be interested in video games, Nintendo and Zelda specifically. History Ben was born in 1990. His parents, Hank and Diana, had previously thought it would be impossible for them to have a biological child. Because of this, they had adopted Matt years prior. Hank and Diana gave Ben all of their attention, neglecting Matt. Ben was introduced to the Moon Children by his parents. In 1998, Diana passed away. This led to his father to slowly going insane. The moon goddess Luna began speaking to his father, teaching him about ascension. When Hank told the Moon Children about this, they saw it as blasphemy. Hank then left the Moon Children and begin forming the Lunar Children. Despite this, Ben remained in the Moon Children as directed by his father. He was told to not listen to them, but to merely "dwell" with them. Ben was possibly being used by his father to spy on them. In 2002, Hank was directed by Luna to drown Ben. Hank did so, causing Ben to ascend. This resulted in his spirit being trapped within a Majora's Mask cartridge along with the evil spirit known as Tenebris. Tenebris then possessed Ben, using him as a conduit. Tenebris also stole Ben's name, opting to call himself "BEN", in all caps. This cartridge was eventually handed off to Alex. Ben was freed from Tenebris's control on Undecim Nocte, 2011. Ben managed to make contact with a hacker named SKM who was investigating the cult. Ben hid in SKM's computer, giving him coordinates to the fishery. At an unknown time, Ben's spirit somehow merged with SKM's brother, Max. This caused the two of them to lose their memories, becoming the amalgamation Drowned. During this period, Tenebris had obtained a new puppet - John. Despite this, he wanted Ben back. Meanwhile Regiminis, one of the higher ranking Lunar Children, needed John to act as his conduit in order for his ascension to be complete. In 2016, Regminis captured Drowned and traded him to Tenebris for John. Ben was now once again being used as a conduit for Tenebris, now in the form of Drowned. After The Truth Arc, it seems that Max has somehow escaped Tenebris and has reunited with SKM. However, Ben has not been seen, implying that he could possibly still be Tenebris's conduit. Conversations 3/23/02 - 12th Birthday An old conversation between Ben and his father Hank that was discovered on Lunarchildren.com. Ben questions why his mother Diana could not be in the photo. Hank claims Diana will awaken soon. He also warns Ben to not listen to the Moon Children. Ben is then gifted a Nintendo 64 and a copy of Majora's Mask for his birthday. Ben: "Father why couldn’t she make it to the picture?" Hank: "Your Mother?" Hank: "She is sleeping, but worry not Benjamen as her awakening is coming soon, even now ones from beyond these parallels speak to me." Hank: "They told me not to listen to “kelbris” anymore and to stay with them." Hank: "I am no longer Kelbris, that was my fools name." Hank: "As I said before do not listen to the misguided, merely dwell with them." Hank: "Our time is coming soon, while they flounder about, we shall soon bring the times of the mother to this forsaken land." Hank: "Now let us go inside, I obtained for you the game device you wanted and a nice game as well, alas the label seemed to be torn." Hank: "None the less, happy birthday my son." Ben: "I love you dad." Hank: "Hurry there is much to be done in the coming days, inside at once." 4/23/02 - Death This conversation was found in the video description for 2 (video). This was Ben's final words while being drowned by his father Hank. The conversation has been formatted to that it is easier to read. Ben: "Please stop I don't want to do this anymore." Hank: "IT'S TOO LATE NOW." Ben: "Please someone help me." Hank: "SILENCE BOY THIS WAS YOUR CHOICE." Ben: "You didn't say it would be like this please someone help me." Hank: "NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU NOW BOY IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO ASCEND." Hank: "DIANA IS WAITING." Ben: "Please help me I don't want to die." Hank: "NO CHILD YOU SHALL BE NOT DEAD, BUT AN EVERLASTING GLORY TO YOUR MOTHER." Images fatherson.png 44 - Eyes.jpg drowned.png Category:Characters